Turbine engine thrust reverser systems may include a translating sleeve. By deploying the translating sleeve, the thrust reverser may direct bypass air in a forward direction to create reverse thrust after landing. The translating sleeve slides aft to a deployed position and forward to a stowed position. A track lock system, also referred to as a track lock or a sleeve lock, prevents the translating sleeve from being accidentally deployed during flight. The thrust reverser typically includes two or three separate mechanisms to prevent unintentional deployment of the translating sleeve. The thrust reverser may include detection systems to determine whether the track locks are in working order. Current designs use a hydraulic track lock, in which the hydraulic fluid is contained within a piston housing. This keeps the hydraulic fluid away from the blade. The design incorporates a target sensor that monitors the blade length directly. The direct monitoring of the blade with the target sensor uses multiple additional components which complicates the design of the track lock.